Celtoneon
celtonion is the adopted home world of draco and is one of the few planets that is inhabited by dinosaurs and some modern earth animals also some creatures from king kong this was made up because dragonstorm101 loves dinosaurs and his ancestors are scotland celts so he mixed the two to make a world of his own. this is the second planet inhabited by dinosaurs, the other is tommy's homeworld of dinosauria. it also has some things like dinotopia role in the series celtonion is the adopted home world of draco and when he did not graduate he saw his old cheif die and his tribe left and found a new home in the valley of mountains and when they visit they like to see the areas and draco's adopted father virgo who is the new officer of the village for they decided to not have a cheif. it has a important role in winx club visit celtonion. the rats of celtonion the dideplhodons on celtonion are like large rats and they were the creatures that forced draco's tribe to leave the place for they kept eating their food, but they do not go near the new tribe area for it is in the open where they vunerable, they are also called/known as the rats of celtonion since there were no real rats on celtonion. the wild man the wild man are like the pirates on Andros, and they often attack when they feel. celtic knights the celtic knights are guardians of celtonion and represent the elements of fire, water, nature, air and beasts, virgo is a celtic knight of fire, when he was given the sword from the previous celtic knight. the clans of celtonion celtonion has several clans know across it the celts of the tree's the celts of the tree's are tribes of celts that live in the forests jungles and swamps, their symbol is a celtic knot in the shape of a tree, their tartan is green and blue(draco's tribes tartan is different.) the celts of the mountains the celts of the mountains are tribes that live near moutains or live on hills, the symbol is a celtic knot in the shape of a mountain, their tartan is grey and red the celts of the water the celts of the water are tribes that live near water, like oceans or ponds, their symbol is a celtic knot srounded by two plesiosaurs, their tartan is blue and green. the celts of the plains. the celts of the plains are people who live on praires and plains, the symbol is a celtic knot with two ornithomimus holding it, their tartan is red and black.﻿ the celts of domino the celts of domino are new, and they are protected by the royal family of domino, draco's tribe became this tribe after domino was restored, they are known to have bravery as strong as a dragons, their symbol is a celtic knot with the great dragon encirciling it. their tartan is green and silver enviroment and community 'fauna' celtonion is in habited by all kinds of dinosaurs some are regular dinosaurs while others are from peter jacksons king kong and others are the permian era such as the scutosarus and some of them are even in the category of saurian pal when a celtic or off world person gains one or two dinosaurs either in a ceromony or by themselves draco one example to start with for he found glider when he was twelve, pod at thirteen, chirp at 18/19, and biped at love and pets. it also has a large number of lemurs. the planet is also known to have dinosaurs not known in fossil records. some dinosaurs are also the same type but are different in diiferent in area's like forest guanlongs and mountain guanlongs. it also has many monitor lizards like the komodo dragon, it also has prehistoric mammals. flora the vegatation are all from the mezoic era but some are from modern times and their is even grass on the ground and many of the plants are large for most of the planet has volcano's but they don't erupt unlike the one draco witnessed when he was 16. many of the plants even glow in the dark like pandora. means of getting around on celtonion people use maps to get around, because gps don't work properly on the planet, however many people take this lightly, which is why some prefer to ride than walk, for some places are confusing to those who do not use maps. its fame celtonion is famous for its many plants and being the most populated dinosaur planet (apart from dinosauria) but it also has a bad rap, from some people seeming to be jealous of it. terrain the terrain is sort of based from scotland and new zealand, much of it is forest and plains. community while celtix ciry is the capital there are villages scatterd over the planet, they even have war paint on to show their personalities and others things and in the light of the moon they shine biolumiestly when in the moons rays, often the celts in villages and dinosaurs go to rivers to take a bath and have fun. the dance of the feathers the dance of feathers is when every child at the age of 12, gains a feathered dinosaur as their first saurian partner, some get archiopteryx,epidexipteryx,microraptor etc. the glowing marks the glowing marks are when the moon shines on a celt and it forms a full body paint that glows, then the celts paint over it, even if its washed it still glows under moonlight.﻿﻿﻿ celtix city celtix city is the capital of maketing, they also use postal birds to deliver messages around the planet, and they ride scutosaurs,brachiosaurs buses and pachyrhinosaurs to get around, it is also where some of bloom and draco's freinds have some of there off world supplies like layla's homeworld of andros gets a supply of amionites, flora's homworld of linphea collect celtonion herbs for their medicine for celtic plants have not yet been planted on linphea yet. draco's villages draco's old village draco's old village, was in a clearing of the forest and it has a small river near it, it had small crop fields the huts were simple celtic huts, with the sheifs house with a t rex skull on the door,but when draco's was on his third year at alfea, the village was having hard times like the crop and the food in the granney get eaten up by didelphodons, the animals they hunt left, the river has had less fish, and when the old cheif died they left to the valley of the mountains, their is also a large grave like hill where the old chief lies. draco's new village draco's new village is much more different than the old one for starters, is now under the protection and monarchy of king oritel and queen marion of domino, and virgo is made its own officer, the lake it is built by has many fish, and the celts and dominions have a trade route where the dominoions brought tools,food, and equipment for them, it has thick monkey puzzle tree like walls, virgo's house resembles a two leveled hut, the cooking hut has a opening for drinks and snacks, the inside has a large stove, the barn is sauropod size, for their necks to reach the top, and is where the farm animals go in for the night. the members of draco's tribe these are draco's tribe members, their tartain is green and silver, some of them have no names, but some in The winx club visit celtonion, some of their names have been shown but not much is known of them. *old cheif (deceased) *virgo (draco's adopted father) *brom(draco's weapon and fighter trainer) *Miguil and tulio(draco's freinds) *hybro(the musicion) *crefno(the clothing maker) *hybor(the shpperard,forager, and hybro's brother) *fewcre(the cook) *hewgew(the hunter) draco and the dinosaurs of celtonion After draco entered celtonion, the dinosaurs seem to be acting weird liek roaring like crazy, the next day after virgo found draco, many wild dinosaurs seem to have known he was not from the world, and has a great destiny, so when he was young, they seemed to keep him safe, such as from venous creatures, that try to kill him, and other threats till he was old enough to fend for himself they also gave a piece of their essence to draco's sword, when draco became prince of domino, many more wild dinos made a low cheerful bellow roar, as a sign, of victory for him, so in all of it, draco seemed to have made a telepathic like link with the dinosaurs of celtonion. the winx outfits (requrie images of the winx celtonion outfits put the image here and the outfits.)﻿﻿ locations these are all the locations on celtonion, the galleries are of what creatures are common in those places. 'Valley of mountains' Argintenosaurus.png|argintinosaurs Diplodocus2.jpg|the valley of mountians diplodocus Ankylosaurus.png Diablosaurs.jpg Scorpiopede.jpg|scorpiopede Mega scopion.jpg|Pulmonoscorpius kirktonensis Gigantosaurus.jpg|gignatosaurus the main predators in the valley valley of mountains triceratops.jpg|valley of mountains triceratops shasta ground sloth.jpg|the valley of mountains ground sloths Atercurisaurus.jpg Dicraeosaurus.jpg Pachyrhinosaurus.png|pachyrhino saurus the newset residents The valley of mountains is not named for the mountains, but for its large population of diploducus and argentinosaurus, and for the and for the hills that look like minature mountains, it is a large forest and grassland which slightly resembles chile's lave fields,draco's new village lives here near the largest lake in the area. the way draco's tribe got to it was a path that took 10 hours to get there and back 5 hours to get there and 5 hours to get back, but the path was blocked when draco was at alfea on his third year the wagon they brought was destroyed by scorpiopedes (one of the predators in the valley), and when they left they took the trail that took the same time draco and bloom were on earth in the movie, then the celts and dominoions made a short cut by making a new trail in a safer area across a large waterfall close to it whcih is just north east of the old village. when the senors in draco's old village left to retire, and left the new members to take care, and is known to be the most beautiful place in celtoneon. 'the river of crocs' Chasmatosaur.jpg|chasmatosaurs champosaurus.jpg|champosaurus the river of crocs, is a large and wide river with a shallow bridge between two colums of stone,some of the bank is covered in bones and is known for having the largest population of casmatosaurs, and champosaurs, and that people have to cross it, but the crocs usally attack lystrosaurs and placieas tha tmigrate through it and carcases that come to them, so they often leave convoys and humans alone, but often make some people nervous around them, but as long as they don;t step on the tails, or distubred thier naps. the riverlake of loud croaks Swamp wing.jpg|swamp wing frogs the riverlake of loud croaks resembles a large and wide river and often mistaken for a lake with the bank covered in lillypad leaves, but its mostly known, for its large concentration of frogs and toads, in all of celtonion, of course if you choose to sleep thier at night you better have ear muffs for every night, the frogs and toads croak so loud it can keep even the heaviest sleeper up. the bathing pools Koolasuchus z.jpg Lungfish.jpg these large spring like lakes are where every celt go to bathe, they always seem clean even if the dirtiest celt or dinosaur goes in it, they are common in every place on celtonion, it also has small pools for babies and a bubbly one for girls 'the thick forest of giants' Edmontosaurus.png Ferrucutus.jpg Muttaburrasaurus.png Nefundusaurus.jpg|nefundosaurus Triceratops.png|triceratops Zuniceratops.jpg|zuniceratops this forest has some of the largest and hardest tree's ever seen and is home to hadrosaurs and ceratopsions, many of the tree's are monkey puzzles and thick conifers, they are also strong enought for a person to climb and support the weight of a dragon. stego swamp Stegosaurus.jpg Allosaurus 4.jpg Ceratosaurus.png Tartarosaurus.jpg stego swamp is a large swamp with many shallow swamps, and has the largest population of stegosaurus, on celtonion(hence its name), and is also the short cut to the valley of armored backs valley of armoured backs Polacanthus.jpg Ankylosaurus.png Gastonia.jpg Stegosaurus.jpg this valley is a large grassland with low lying shrubs, and bushes, and is home to many armoured dinosaurs that come to lay their eggs, it is also south of stego swamp. ﻿ 'draco's old village/the forest of half giants' Brutornis.jpg Chirostenotes.png Coelophyis.jpg Didelphodon.jpg|didelphodon the pest that drove draco's tribe away. Frilled Lizard.jpg Pachycelpholosaurus.png Pachyrhinosaurus.png Aucasaurus.png|aucasaurus Kaprosuchus.jpg Propalaeotherium.jpg Deinotherium.jpg his village was in a clearing in the middle of the forest which was a mix of monkey puzzle,confiers, and broad leaf trees, with a small but wide river near it it is also near the cliff where pod washed up, and where virgo found draco when he was a baby, during draco;s childhood the dinosaurs around the area, protected him from danger, and no body but him seem to notice for the dinosaurs take great care to protect draco, but on his third year at alfea village was being defestated by didelphodon, food was dissapering, fish were leaving and the old cheif died. 'the tree of ages' Nanotyrannus.png Sltvasaurus.png Plateosaurus2.jpg the tree of ages is known to hold the entire history of celtonion like the book of fate on domino, and many festivals celebrated around it, it looks like a large andd thick monkey puzzle tree, inside there are many celtic pictures and the stairs are large mushrooms 'the mountain of napour/mount napour' Gorgosaurus.png|gorgosaurus Atercurisaurus.jpg Chalicotherium.jpg Ferrucutus.jpg Amargosaurus.jpg Coulerosaur.jpg this volcano was the only one of all the volcano's on celtonion to erupt, in a cavern at the base of it, there is a long tunnel of crystals and diamonds, and inside it draco saw diffrent images of him as a dragon knight, as him as king, and refelctions of his parents, and also where he found a crystal which looks like a crown. 'the valley of termites' Giant anteater.jpg|giant anteaters Termitosaurus.jpg|termitosaurus Broken Jaw 4.jpg|valley of termites allosaurs Torvosaur.jpg this valley has many termite mounds as far as the eye can see, it is at the far west side of the valley of mountains and is where Broken jaw resides. 'the valley of migrating herds' Camrasaurus.png Brontosaurus2.jpg Allosaurus 5.png|prarie allosaurus Apatosaurus.png the valley of the migration, is the place where sauropods (that arn't resident of the valley of mountains) go through, for people to go through they must go through the legs of the sauropods, because the passage trial when you go down the path, is covered in thorns, but if a person stays calm,quiet, and remember that sauropods have very sensitive feet, so that it can feel the ground, it will be safe, after a small walk through the canyons it then widens into a large valley with scattered trees and rocks, and grass, it is also stalked by prairie allosaurs, but draco often forgets about it, but since the wild dinosaurs protect draco, he nor his freinds have to worry. the swamp of v rex V-Rex.jpg Terrapusmordax.jpg Piranhadon.jpg Carrionstork.jpg the swamp of v rex is where the v rex live, it is surrounded by a large wall made of rock, and stone, inside the wall its a large swamp, with a smell that stinks to high heaven with dead tree's,rotten vegetation, and stinking carcasses. the tethis sea Tanystropheus.jpg Nothosaurus.jpg Protosphyraena.jpg Opthalmosaurus.jpg Liopleurodon.jpg Dolichorhynchops.png Dorygnathus.jpg Ichthyornis.jpg the tethis sea is the ocean of celtonion and the beach where the winx go is the most famous in their area, for is has a large beach and has a bundance of sea life them to see. the quills the quills are a group of mountains that are like the spines in eragon, and virgo and kikyo are the only people known to enter and not fear it, its said to have a cold ghostly wind even a the foot of it you can feel it and is said to have spooky creatures in it. ﻿ ﻿ the creatures on celtonion this gallery has every animal that lives on celtonion, more may come later. Sltvasaurus.png|slyvathrerium Tartarosaurus.jpg|tartaurosaurus Nefundusaurus.jpg|nefundosaurus Ferrucutus.jpg|ferrucetus Carrionstork.jpg|carrion storks Atercurisaurus.jpg|aceterlycus Aciedactylus.jpg|acydelusuchus Pachi.png|pachyrhinosaurus Nanotyrannus.png|nanotyrannus Daspletosaurus.png|daspletosaurus Albertosaurus.jpg|albertosaurus Scutosaurus.jpg|skutosaurus Carnotarus.png|carnotarus Didelphodon.jpg|didelphodon argintenosaurus.png|argentinosaurus torosaurus.jpg|torosaurus Leaellynasaura.jpg|leallyanosaura|link=chip stegosaurus.jpg|stegosaurus iguanodon.jpg|forest iguanadon Iguanodont.jpg|plain iguanodon Parkosaurus.png|parkosaurus Edmontosaurus.png|edmontosaurus Chirostenotes.png|chriostenous Alphadon.png|alphadon Ornithomimus.png|ornithomimus Green dragon.jpg|celtonion dragon notosuchus.png|notosuchus apatosaurus.png|apatosaurus t rex.png|tyrannosaurus rex Therizinosaurus.jpg|therizinosaurus allosaurus2.png|forest allosaurus plateosaurus.jpg|forest plateosaurus plateosaurus2.jpg|plain plateosaurus guanlong.gif|mountain guanlong guanlong2.jpg|swamp guanlong guanlong3.jpg|forest guanlong guanlong4.jpg|common guanlong protoceratops.png|wild protoceratops Protoceratops2.jpg|city protoceratops protoceratops3.jpg|baby protoceratops Protoceratops4.jpg|farm protoceratops muttaburrasaurus.png|muttaburrasaurus brachiosaurus.png|brachiosaurus mononykus.png|mononykus parasauolophus.png|parasauroluphus wingless_fire_dragon_by_wretchedspawn2012-d6i9wx0.jpg|celtonion land dragon troodon.jpg|troodon Quetzalcoatlus.jpg|questeioatlus pod.png|pyroraptor|link=Pod Microraptor.jpg|microraptor|link=Glider the microraptor Leaellynasaura.jpg|leallynanasaura ornitholestess.jpg|draco's new village ornitholetes (these make noise at night whichs helps them to sleep.) ornitholestes.png|forest ornitholetes Oviraptor.jpg|oviraptor leptictidium.png|leptictidium dilophosaurus.jpg|dilophosaurus Propalaeotherium.jpg|propaleotherum one of the main sources for meat and hunting Ancylotherium.jpg|ancylotherium Chalicotherium.jpg|chalicetherium Macrauchenia.jpg|Macrauchenia Terrapusmordax.jpg|terapusmordax Volaceudae.jpg|volaceudae Diablosaurs.jpg|diablosaurus Blind bats.jpg|blind bats Pugbat.jpg|pug bat Nothronychus.jpg|nothronycus Brutornis.jpg|brutornis Ceratosaurus.jpg|ceratosaurus Ankylosaurus.png|ankylosaurus Pachycelpholosaurus.png|pachycepholosaurus Camrasaurus.png|camerasaurus Eustreptospondylus.jpg Polacanthus.jpg Gigantoraptor.jpg|gigantoraptor Tapejara.gif|tapejara Ornithocherius.png Weta-rex.png|giant weta rex SkullIslands insects.jpg SkullIslands insects 2.jpg SkullIslandcentipedes3.jpg SkullIslandcentipedes2.jpg Skullislandcentipedes1.jpg Smoothback.jpg|smoothback Skull island fish.jpg shrieker.jpg|shrieker Lungfish.jpg Meganeura.jpg Petinosaurus.jpg Rhamphorhynchus.jpg Coelophyis.jpg Placerias gigus.jpg Beladron Dinosaur.jpg Cynodont.jpg Iberomesornis.jpg|iberomesornis, the most common bird on celtonion Brontosaurus2.jpg Brontosaurus.jpg Tyrannosaurus rex.jpg Allosaurus 4.jpg|swamp allosaurus Othnielia.jpg Sauropodlet.gif Baby diplodocus.png Chasmatosaur.jpg Diplodocus2.jpg Allosaurus3.jpg Frilled Lizard.jpg Komodo dragon.jpg Sifaka lemur.jpg Opthalmosaurus.jpg Liopleurodon.jpg Neovenator.jpg Amargosaurus.jpg Rugops.png Mapusaurus3.png Venatasaurus.jpg Ghoulfish.jpg Termitosaurus.jpg V-Rex.jpg Scorpiopede.jpg Diplocalus.jpg Lystrosaurus.png Mesothelae.jpg Hynerpeton.jpg mega scopion.jpg|Pulmonoscorpius kirktonensis Utahraptor.jpg Crylophosaurus.jpg|cryolophosaurus Spinosaurus.png Parasaurolophus.gif|parasauralophus, the most common hadrosaursaur on celtonion. lambeosaurus.jpg|lambeosaurus Gastonia.jpg|gastonia epidexipteryx.jpg|epidexipteryx Hypacrosaurus and young.png|hypacrosaurus giant anteater.jpg|giant anteaters (they follow termitosaurus) Desmatosuchus.jpg|desmatosuchus allosaurus 5.png|open plains allosaurus coulerosaur.jpg|coulerosaur Tentosaurus.png Pentaceratops.jpg Zuniceratops.jpg Maisaura.png Sauralophus.png Psittacosaurus.png Psittacosaurus.jpg Monolophosaurus.jpg Syntarsus.jpg Dragonskin.jpg|dragonskin monitor lizard Thalassodracon.jpg|Thalassodracon Majungasaurus.jpg|majungasaurus Thalassiodracon.jpg|Thalassiodracon levnesovia.jpg|levnesovia Malamagnus.jpg Malevolusaurus perditor.jpg Lycaesaurus.jpg Piranhadon.jpg Peracerdon.jpg Sepulcro.jpg Swamp wing.jpg Torvosaurus.jpg Ambulaguasaurus.jpg Aucasaurus.png|aucasaurus prarie aucasaurus.png Brachylophosaurus.jpg Koolasuchus z.jpg Ichthyornis.jpg Discus.jpg Dicraeosaurus.jpg Concavenator.jpg Dorygnathus.jpg Udusaur.jpg Phorusrhacos Walking With Beasts.jpg Papilio.jpg Gojirasaurus.jpg Pack of dromeosaurs.jpg Triceratops.png|triceratops dreadnoctus.jpg|dreadnoughtus Kaprosuchus.jpg Tanystropheus.jpg Nothosaurus.jpg Protosphyraena.jpg Eustreptospondylus.jpg Piranhadon.jpg|piranodon moonspider.jpg celtonion fish.jpg nigersaurus.jpg Archaeopteryx.jpg Terror bird of domino.jpg Gorgonops.png Gastornis.jpg hesperonichus.png Confuciusornis.jpg Estemmenosuchus.jpg chilesaurus.jpg|chilesaurus yi qi.jpg|yi qi Gargoyleosaurus.jpg Minmi.jpg Tyrannotitan.jpg Simosuchus.jpg dung lizard.jpg rauisuchus.jpg Ouranosaurus.png Sarcosuchus.png Nasutoceratops.jpg einiosaurs.png plesiosaur.jpg Skybax.jpg Zhenyuanlong.png prehistoric dragon.jpg frilled dilophosaur.jpg Hybodus.jpg Suchomimus.png Sketto.jpg|sketto Category:Celtonion Category:Draco Category:Realms Category:Dinosaur